Tempests
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Squalo wants to see the true extent of Belphegor's insanity. What he doesn't take into account is the fact that Belphegor is just an eight-year-old boy. Yaoi, shota, non-con, one-shot, SqualoxBel, SB


Squalo was greatly intrigued by the Varia's newest recruit, an eight-year-old blond boy named Belphegor. The kid had seemingly made his way here from some unknown country, splattered in blood with a twisted grin crossing his face, and it was no surprise he was taken in immediately, his blood lust and thirst for killing invaluable for an assassination squad.

The kid had learnt quickly, praised as a genius by his teammates. His skills with the knives he started crafting by himself were unparalleled by anything Squalo had seen for a boy his age. The insanity that lived in his head was well-hidden behind a calm, polite demeanour, but ready to emerge at the slightest sign of his own blood or that of those around him. His signature laugh was, to those who would meet him for the first time and more often than not die within minutes, the first sign that Belphegor wasn't all there; it was a cold laugh, unnatural to a point.

Xanxus ignored Belphegor and instead of handling his training like a good boss was supposed to, dumped the blond on his subordinates. Leviathan ignored the troublemaking brat, Lussuria doted on him like a mother, and Mammon treated him as a friend - Squalo seemed to be the only one (apart from the greedy Arcobaleno, but Mammon was seemingly welcome of the brat, surprisingly, and could keep him all to herself) Belphegor had taken somewhat of a liking to.

That didn't mean Squalo liked him, though; there was a fine line between liking and tolerating someone, and being intrigued by their characteristics.

No; what Squalo wanted was not _friendship _or whatever the brat wanted from him – it was to unravel him and see just how far both that 'genius' mind went, and the true extent of his insanity. He wondered if he could break the blond more than he already was; send him into a state of pure, uncontrollable madness. It was no secret that Belphegor had a fucked up childhood before his arrival here – most likely the reason he was the way he was – but had that childhood been enough to destroy all hope of curing the brilliant mind that lusted for blood? To have pushed him into the point of no return? Or was Belphegor's childish innocence his saving grace?

Despite all the sins Belphegor had committed he was, by heart, just a child – a very, _very _messed up child, but still a boy nonetheless. He enjoyed his chocolate milk, his bowls of strawberry ice cream and cartoons as much as the next kid, and throughout the things he had seen and done, he could still look at the world with a curiosity only a sheltered kid had, his mind questioning things Squalo nor the others had even _considered _before.

But if there was one thing that could be fatal to forget, it was that Belphegor was an insane murderer who'd skewer you just because he was bored and no one would 'play' with him.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Shishi~"

Squalo looked up from his paperwork as he heard the familiar laughter outside the office door. He rolled his eyes before he called out, telling Belphegor to come in. The brat had been here for two weeks already, and if it weren't for the blond's skills, Squalo was sure he'd have been nothing special – just a brat they had to babysit.

"What do you want, brat?" Squalo grit his teeth, undoubtedly frustrated in more ways than one; being second-in-command of the Varia was hard enough, but on top of having to deal with rookies like Belphegor who thought they were top shit pissed him off more than usual.

"The prince is bored~" Belphegor twisted one of his custom-made knives between his hands, the design of the knife having been carefully formulated to allow for maximum bloodshed and pain. "Entertain him~"

"Voi! Piss off, brat! I'm fucking busy!" Squalo felt like taking a page out of Xanxus' book and throwing something at the tiny nuisance, but that wouldn't serve any other purpose than getting him even _more _annoyed by going to have to retrieve it later.

"Nope~" Belphegor's trademark grin never left his face; he merely moved over to the couch resting against the far wall. He sat on the black material, swinging his legs back and forth as he slipped his knife into his pocket, resting his hands in his lap peacefully. "The prince is really bored; no one else is here to annoy."

"Xanxus is," the silver-haired male pointed out. "How about you go play 'Dodge the Bullets'?"

Belphegor shook his head, that smile not budging an inch. "Nope~ The prince values his life."

"Well, you won't fucking _have_ one if you don't fuck off!" Squalo roared.

"Shishi~ If Squ-Squ doesn't quieten down, he'll wake Boss~" Belphegor's grin just widened as he pictured the dark-haired teenager ripping Squalo to shreds. "But that will be entertaining to watch~"

"Voi, you little fucking brat..." Squalo sighed, hating to deal with Belphegor in moments like this. In fact, he rarely ever wanted to deal with the younger.

But then, a thought crossed his mind. While no one but Xanxus was in the base – which was a fucking _rare _occasion – no one would walk in on them if the silver-haired male happened to do a... bit of experimenting. Xanxus wouldn't come out of hibernation until dinnertime, and none of the other members were about, so as long as he kept Belphegor quiet, he could get away with anything, really.

"You're bored that much?" Squalo questioned, for once in a normal tone. He wondered about what would be the best way to get Belphegor to lapse into incurable insanity, to show him how far it went, and what better way than to force Belphegor into something he had no control over? "Well, come here, than."

Belphegor's grin became impossibly wide as he jumped off the couch, hurrying over the Rain Guardian's side. He bounced on the spot as he stood by Squalo's side, his excitement clear by his quivering form – Squalo knew he was probably anticipating some sort of bloodshed.

Squalo gestured for the boy to come closer before he reached down, unclipping his belt and sliding it from the loops. Belphegor seemed oblivious as he stood there, and Squalo wondered if the boy had any knowledge of what he was about to get himself into.

Discarding the belt carelessly on the floor, the teenager unzipped his trousers and pushed them down, revealing shark-patterned boxers. Belphegor's expression never wavered as he watched the older male slide the thin material down as well, exposing a flaccid, yet twitching shaft.

"Do you know what this is?" Squalo gestured to his length as he waited for the boy to reply.

"Shishi~ Stupid, that's a penis~!" Belphegor looked so pleased with his knowledge, his bouncing increased. "What'cha asking the prince that for? He has one, too, ya know~!"

A toothy smirk crossed Squalo's face at the younger's excitement. "Do you know what I'm about to use it for?"

"Duh~" Belphegor spoke in a tone that screamed, _It's so obvious! _"Squ-Squ's going to piss – but why does the prince need to know that?"

"Wrong." Squalo reached out, wrapping a hand around a stick-thin arm. He tugged Belphegor closer to him, pulling him into the air and sitting him on the desk. "Are you really that stupid?"

"What else would you use a penis for, snarky sharky?" Belphegor shot back. "There's no other purpose!"

"And here, I was told you were a genius." Squalo chuckled to himself, a low, dangerous sound. He pushed his pants and boxers down far enough so that he could step out of them, revealing his lower regions to the boy.

The Storm Guardian scrunched his nose up as he made a sound of distaste, turning his head away. "Why would I want to see gross penis like this?"

"Because I'm kind of under the impression you're going to grow up and be a fucking whore and slut around with everyone, you little shit." Squalo reached down, gripping his slightly interested shaft with enough force to awaken it.

"You're a whore! And a slut!" Bephegor countered childishly.

"Do you even _know _what those two words mean?" Squalo sneered, feeling himself continuously harden. He was growing tired of hearing the tiny boy speak, and he could imagine himself buried deep in that wet cavern to shut him the fuck up.

"Well... No..." Belphegor scrunched his face up again, annoyed that, though he often heard much worse cussing thrown around the Varia Headquarters, no one would tell him what the words meant.

"You're wrong again." The Strategy Captain moved his face towards Belphegor's, his warm breath sending shivers down the boy's spine. "I belong to the boss. If he wishes to have me in that way, so be it – I'm no one's but his."

Belphegor didn't quite understand what Squalo was talking about, but he didn't reply; he was more fascinated by the fact that the older male's shaft was no longer limp like his was.

"What's wrong with it?" Belphegor tilted his head, having never experienced anything like that with his own shaft before.

"Interested, are you?" Pulling himself up to join Belphegor on the desk, the teenager was quick to shove the younger onto his back, sitting on his chest and holding him to the hardwood. "You'll soon find out. Don't fucking bite me or I'll punch every single fucking tooth out of your mouth."

Before Belphegor could question this, Squalo moved forward, pressing his groin ever closer to the younger's face. Obscured eyes widened in horror as the hardened appendage approached him, having never expected such a thing in his _life_.

The boy whimpered as the shaft was rubbed against his face, turning his head back and forth to try and get it away from him. He gasped as hands shot out and held him still, and he gagged when, within seconds, the length he had tried to avoid was shoved into his mouth.

Belphegor felt sick; sicker than he had in a lifetime. He felt like he wanted to throw up, and as if he couldn't breathe and that he was choking – but most of all, he felt as if he were doing something he should be taking no part in.

"Shit, Bel; your mouth's pretty fucking tight around me." Squalo sneered down at the boy as he rocked his hips violently, burying himself deep in the boy's throat, far enough so that his silver pubic hair tickled Belphegor's nose. "Should have done this sooner."

The boy tried to shove at his assaulter, but he wasn't as strong as the swordsman; he could do nothing other than lay there and try his hardest to breathe through his nose.

Squalo snarled as he felt teeth start moving down on him, only to choke the boy with a vicious thrust before any damage could be done. "I said _don't _bite me!"

Belphegor choked and spluttered as his thrashing increased, and just when he felt he was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Squalo pulled himself out of the boy's mouth.

"It'll be easier if you stay the fuck still," Squalo growled, unrelenting on letting the boy up. "Your struggling is making it harder on you."

"Fuck you!" Belphegor snapped, feeling himself losing to the familiar darkness that was trying to take over him; it was the same one that came with his bloodlust, almost identical to the madness that had overwhelmed him when he had taken his first lives; the lives of his family and the servants working under them.

This kind of insanity was different to the one provoked by the sight of blood; it was full of anger and hatred, the want – the _need _– to get Squalo away from him and tear him into shreds and just _leave him alone_. There was no need for blood in this darkness; merely the need to protect himself – the same need he had experienced the night of his family's death, unable to handle the way he had been abused any longer.

"I was going to." Squalo shrugged as he leant back, reaching behind him and into the top drawer of the desk, rummaging around blindly for the small bottle of lube he kept tucked away for lonely nights.

Belphegor struggled harder beneath the teenager, small snarls escaping his lips as his face scrunched up in a look of hatred – so different to the usual laid-back expression the blond boy donned, proving just how insane Belphegor truly was.

When the boy realised he wasn't going to dislodge Squalo any time soon, he started laughing as he reached out, swiping at the stronger male and drawing blood as he clawed at the exposed skin of the Strategy Captain's face. He made his usual crazed squeals as he lifted his head, biting at the hand that was quickly descending downwards, the palm flat and soon connecting with Belphegor's cheek as a loud smack sounded through the office.

Squalo knew there was _much _more to Belphegor than he'd probably ever come to realise, and he briefly wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew; this was _Belphegor _– the eight-year-old who rivalled his_ much _older and _much _more experienced comrades in terms of efficiency and skill.

But the silver-haired male had come this far, and he wasn't about to back off – not when he had Belphegor at his mercy.

Pulling the cap of the small bottle off with his teeth, Squalo kept his eyes fixed on the struggling boy beneath him. He briefly wondered whether or not using lubricant would get him a better result, but then again, no matter what he'd done in the name of the Sword Emperor or Varia second-in-command, he wasn't as heartless as to tear an _eight-year-old _in two – even if it _was _non-consensual.

Squalo tipped the bottle over his arousal, letting a decent amount of oil wash over him, before he recapped it and threw it back in the drawer. He rubbed his shaft for a minute, making sure the liquid was well-spread, before he held Belphegor down and instead positioned himself between the boy's legs.

Belphegor was still growling, oblivious to the heat that was waiting by his entrance. He was so lost in his crazed mind, he almost didn't even feel something pushing against it until it was too late; his obscured eyes widened and he _screamed _as he felt something being pushed inside of him.

"Shut up, or you'll wake the shitty boss!" Squalo roared, moving a hand to slap it over Belphegor's mouth. He muffled the screaming, and he didn't bother stilling his hips to give the younger time to adjust; he instead started rocking in and out as hard and fast as he could, feeling the blood that dribbled past his shaft and down Belphegor's legs.

Squalo briefly wondered if this would be enough to send Belphegor to the point of no return, but it seemed that whatever effect he had previously had on the younger had diminished, replaced instead by the usual emotions brought on by such a heinous act; fear and pain.

The teenager didn't care; all that mattered was this was _far _better than using his own hand – Belphegor was so tight around him, and the hot blood that was rushing past him added a strange sensation he hadn't expected.

Belphegor was trying to say something, but it was muffled by the Rain Guardian's hand. He didn't know whether Squalo understood or not, but his wish hadn't been granted – this hadn't stopped; it was still happening.

"Fucking deal with it!" Squalo shouted, slamming in and out at a vicious pace. "You're Varia! You'll deal with worse!"

Belphegor didn't know what could be worse than this, but one thing was for certain; this was worse than _anything _Belphegor had ever experienced, enough to knock him out of his insane state and instead into one he had never experienced before; he was frightened, and he was in pain.

Squalo was in euphoria. The squeaks and muffled pleas Belphegor emitted made it even better. He had never felt so aroused before, and _damn _was the boy _tight. _He had expected as much, but not to _this _point – it was so hot, so _tight, _Squalo almost couldn't move at first.

"Fuck..." Squalo moaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching; he was naturally a virgin, and Belphegor's body was just too much for him to handle.

Belphegor whimpered as nails dug into his lips and chest, the sudden onslaught of a hot liquid inside him burning. He felt tears slip down his cheeks, just wanting this to be over with – so when he felt the older male pull out of him, he could only sob in relief.

Squalo took a few minutes to regain his senses, to calm his body, but once he could, he cleaned himself up and redressed. He was about to return to work, his loyalty to Xanxus unwavering, but he had just one problem; Belphegor was in the way.

Squalo approached the boy with the intent of pushing him off the desk, but he noticed that once the blond saw him coming closer, Belphegor started to shake and cry, as if he expected it to happen all over again.

The teenager sighed, knowing that his quest – while fun – had been in vain; he hadn't been able to elicit such insanity from the boy – instead, he had probably broken the younger for good. Was seeing the extent of Belphegor's craziness worth what he had just done? Probably not, but they were _Varia, _and they had done worse.

But Belphegor was Squalo's comrade, not some stupid civilian on the street.

"Stupid shithead..." Squalo muttered as he reached out, pulling the bleeding, quivering body into his arms. He felt Belphegor scramble to rest against him, tiny fingers clutching the older's Varia jacket tightly as tears created wet patches in the clothing. "You're just not worth the hassle."

Sitting back down at the desk, Squalo picked up his pen and slid a piece of paper in front of him again, ignoring the trembling, whimpering boy on his lap.

Maybe Squalo hadn't noticed it before, what with the way Belphegor was, but the blond was just a little boy, pure and innocent. Whether or not Belphegor had committed his own crimes was irrelevant; Squalo had just broken his eight-year-old comrade.


End file.
